A Hora de Jasper
by cintia-cullen
Summary: A hora de Jasper finalmente chegou, agora ele ganhou destaque. Foi reconhecido pelo seus valores e ficou muito feliz com isso. Carta aberta a autora, fãs e produtores e todos envolvidos no filme A Saga Crepúsculo: Eclipse
1. Chapter 1

_Como aconteceu após ver **Lua Nova** a inspiração veio e surgiu** Dívidas com os Volturis**, da mesma forma agora com **Eclipse** surge **A Hora de Jasper**. E quem não achou ele super sexy no filme, e todas que são Team Jasper não ficaram felizes quando no terceiro livro ele ganhou um pouco de destaque?_

_Eu fiquei maluquinha no cinema e a inspiração veio, e surgiu essa one-shot! Para quem gosta do Jasper e para quem também o achou extremamente sexy... _

_Divirtam-se! _

* * *

**Jasper POV **

**Carta aberta a autora, fãs e produtores e todos envolvidos no filme A Saga Crepúsculo: Eclipse **

**Forks 30 de Junho de 2010**

_Engraçado quando escrevemos nossas memórias a minha como vampiro, são muitas. Desde a minha vida humana, minha transformação. Os Volturis nos pediu para sermos discretos suas leis exigiam isso. Porém quando se vive com Alice, nada disso pode ser cumprido ao pé da letra e então em quatro livros sobre nossas vidas foram lançados. Dando ênfase no romance do meu irmão Edward com a humana Bella, o bom de tudo isso é que vampiros não existem! Isso é o que os humanos costumam dizer. Enganados como sempre, não sabem o que está entre eles o que pode atingi-los ou matá-los. Então não tivemos problemas com os Volturis, tivemos alguns claros. Que foram resolvidos civilizadamente._

_Eu fui um vampiro louco e sedento por sangue, hoje após todos os contratempos me tornei mais controlado. Graças ao homem que me adotou, Carlisle Cullen, antes eu era Jasper Whitlock hoje eu sou Jasper Hale filho de Carlisle e parte do clã Cullen. _

_Voce está se perguntando o que eu " emo" como costumo ser chamado por algumas pessoas que leram a saga intitulada Crepúsculo resolveram me apelidar. Não estou de mimimi estou apenas um pouco indignado. Com essa historia de ficarem dando apenas atenção ao meu irmão e sua agora esposa, não deram importância a mim. Poxa, fui líder de batalhas, quando humano participei da Guerra, ajudei Maria, tive um caso com ela. _

_Alô, senhora escritora, eu também tenho importância! _

_Claro que Edward quando notou meus pensamentos sobre isso tirou onda com a minha cara, e se juntou a Emmett para piorar meu humor, Alice foi a única a me apoiar. Então o primeiro livro foi lançado um sucesso, eu não sei o que essa mulherada via em Edward _

" _Oh, como ele é romântico!"_

" _Oh, como ele é lindo"_

" _Oh, eu quero um Edward!" _

" _Para que um príncipe num cavalo branco, eu quero um vampiro em um Volvo prata" _

_Definitivamente essa ultima é a pior de todas as coisas que já escutei sobre meu irmão. Ele se achava e se inflava com a sua grande popularidade mesmo que todos nós não existíssemos para os milhares de fãs que ganhamos, ou melhor, Edward ganhou após o primeiro livro. Elas não sabem da nossa existência apenas acha que somos incríveis vampiros com super velocidade, que brilham no escuro... Enfim algumas coisas meio que inventadas pela autora dos livros. _

_Um dia ainda irei descobrir como Alice fez que ela sonhasse e escrevesse tudo isso, e pior porque deixou que a autora inventasse tanta coisa. Definitivamente humanos são criativos. Ah não! Vejam só estou até falando como o personagem já. Não é porque sou um vampiro agora que não fui humano um dia, alias tem dias que eu acordo mais humano que vampiro. Voltando ao assunto, o primeiro livro alcançou milhões nos íamos aos lançamentos como figurantes de nós mesmos. Rosálie adorava, Emmett se divertia e quando emmett não se diverte não é mesmo? E Edward sempre chato ficava de olho na Bella e apertando-a protetoramente. Como se um humano viesse atacá-la ou James pudesse voltar das cinzas e pega-la. Logo após tudo isso o sucesso do livro foi gigante e então a autora resolveu continuar a contar. O inferno estava para ficar pior. _

_Quem vê o futuro é Alice, mas eu sei bem o que passei quando li em uma dessas revistinhas de adolescentes que nossa vida viraria um filme. Isso mesmo Crepúsculo como foi intitulado viraria uma adaptação para o cinema. E foi isso, em dezembro de 2008 lá vamos nós novamente, lançaram o filme e eu fui colocado pior do que no livro. Parecia apenas um figurante na vida dos Cullen's um vampiro estatua na sala de Carlisle, e um total perturbado quando o assunto era sangue. _

"_Obrigada** ****Melissa Rosenberg!" – disse extremamente magoado, desligando o telefone quando liguei me passando por um jornalista quando pedi para ela me explicar porque nós, nesse caso o personagem do livro fomos tão diminuídos. Digamos assim. _

_Alice me apoiava ela ficou indignada que o marido dela não tinha ganhado importância. E então conversou com a autora que já tinha feito muita merda em outro livro. Se eu já tinha sido diminuído no primeiro livro. Vocês podem imaginar no segundo? _

_Sim no segundo foi pior, ela se centrou apenas nas historias da Bella e dos fedorentos digo lobos, sim eu sei que você agora também está chocado. Os fedorentos existem sim. Ok, após ela centrar nos fedidos e na minha cunhada ela me deixou em uma situação bem embaraçosa. A autora contou que eu ataquei minha própria cunhada! _

_Um absurdo não nego que Bella quando humana tinha um cheiro maravilhoso, mas eu sou controlado há anos não me deixo levar pelo sangue humano! Eu ataquei Bella e fiz ela se separar do meu irmão, por minha culpa eu os separei. E então eu virei o vilão para muita gente oca que não conseguiam ter perspectivas melhores sobre a minha pessoa. Eles realmente me odeiam..._

- Jasper, pare de mimimi nessa sua carta aberta aos fãs! – Edward gritou do andar de baixo.

- Jasper amore fique calmo, estou vendo que você ficará muito bem a partir de hoje. – Alice, será que ela teve uma visão onde essa maldita Meyer e a maldita Rosenberg não iriam acabar com o meu ego mais do que já estava acabado.

- Jasper, ande logo, precisamos estar lá para a sessão. Eu ainda tenho plantão no hospital. – Carlisle um amor de pessoa quando não tinha pressa.

- Jasper ande logo ou arranco sua cabeça! – Emmett sempre tão violento. Um aperto surgiu em meu coração. – Seu EMO!

- Caramba Jasper! Vamos logo, você nem é tão bonito para estar aí trancado se arrumando. – Rosalie achava que eu estava me animando, se não fosse vampira diria que ela era oca. Mas vou relevar por ser minha irmã.

- Vamos meu filho. – Esme soltou um suspiro, até minha mãe estava perdendo a paciência comigo. Mimimimi...

_Verifiquei se a bateria do meu notebook estava completamente recarregada, fechei e fui de encontro aos meus pais, irmãos, sobrinha e Bella que usava uma lente para se passar por humana. Como disse, nós tínhamos que comparecer aos lançamentos dos livros e afins como figurantes de nossos "personagens". Nos dirigíamos para a premiere de nosso novo filme o terceiro na verdade. Após tantas reclamações eu finalmente ganhei um pouco de espaço nos livros. Apesar de que eu mesmo tenho que admitir minha historia como foi contada por Stephenie ficou chata e só fica realmente interessante quando o nome Alice surge. Pior que minha historia só a dos lobos. Pelo menos na mira do ódio eu não estava sozinho, as historia dos antepassados dos pulguentos era bem pior. Um capitulo inteiro para dormir, se tiver insônia leia o capitulo onze de Eclipse página 176. Você cairá no sono profundo e acordara só no dia seguinte, só não garanto que não tenha pesadelos com a segunda, primeira sei lá que número era a tal esposa. _

_Chegamos e a histeria total, eu sentia todas as emoções, senti pessoas desfalecendo, pessoas gritando. Entramos na sessão nos acomodamos e eu novamente abri meu notebook para continuar a escrever, já sabia que seria novamente humilhado sob a perspectiva das duas insanas. As luzes foram apagadas e um bando de fãs histéricas ficaram na expectativa e finalmente após os trailers uma cena abriu o filme um prólogo. Estão de brincadeira comigo? Até Riley ganhou mais destaque do que eu? Euuuuuuuuuu! _

_Isso é inconcebível, voltei para minha carta._

_Elas me odeiam, isso é um fato, Riley ganhou um prólogo e eu? Onde fico nessa historia? E então após a transformação dolorosa de Riley ( Um exagero Hollywoodiano, dói mas não como contaram.) A cena que se segue é meu irmão se sua esposa, blergh! _

_E assim foi e nada da minha pessoa aparecer, estão vendo que eu não estou de mimimi. Eles não me valorizam como eu devo ser valorizado. Edward e Bella estavam se pegando, Riley visitando a casa de Bella atrás daquela maldita blusa vermelha, olha realmente Alice teve razão de usar Bella de Barbie e lhe dar coisas melhores quando humano porque não era uma blusa simples era bem, como diria Alice. Total chinfrim anti-fashion! _

_Engraçado darem importância para um detalhe de uma blusa e não dar meu devido valor, intermináveis minutos, histeria pelos músculos de um cachorro, senti até uma vibração de Esme quando os bíceps de Carlisle apareceu _( **N/A: Não era a Esme Jazz, era eu vibrando mesmo!**) _e então a coisa só aumentou, e eu tive que levantar meus olhos para a tela em minha frente. Não era pelo meu irmão e minha cunhada, eles eram muito antiquados ao menos Edward era até minha ultima verificação, então eles não estavam transando na tela. A luxuria era apenas para um personagem. Era eu, meu, "personagem" eu finalmente estava em cena. E uma nuvem de luxuria, admiração e tesão? Tomou conta da sala de cinema. Sim claro que a partir daí eu prestei atenção em tudo. Nas fãs que ficaram extremamente excitadas com a minha imagem na tela, o meu jeito. Eu era um ótimo lutador pelo menos isso deixaram a verdade no livro. Eu ensinei aqueles cachorros como lidar com os recém nascidos, ensinei minha família. _

_Minha historia ficou muito boa, não ficou chata foi passada de forma direta e objetiva e... e... E eu estou emocionado, o publico na sala vibrava com a minha presença e então os suspiros e murmúrios mudaram._

" _Oh, como Jasper é lindo!"_

" _Oh, Jasper que sexy!"_

" _Ohhhh Jasper pega eu!" _

Nenhuma dessas mulheres soube o que as atingiram, não neg. Usei um pouco do meu poder.

_Minha vontade era de gritar de volta, "pego sim lá fora". Porém sou um homem casado e tenho respeito pela minha esposa de séculos. E então a luta contra os recém-nascidos aconteceu e eu estava novamente ali em destaque, quebrando, arrancando e chutando algumas bundas de vampiros recém nascidos e descontrolados._

_Eu comecei a pensar que finalmente a Meyer e a Rosenberg tinham me dado crédito. Finalmente eu me senti querido. Os fãs gritavam aplaudiam e algumas até estavam murmurando umas com as outras._

" _Team Edward, Team Jacob? Eu não agora sou Team Jasper"_

_Quando a sessão finalmente acabou eu me senti com vontade de grudar na cadeira e ficar ali para assistir novamente, porem tínhamos uma festa de comemoração pelo sucesso. _

- Vamos logo Jasper larga esse inferno de notebook, se você não curtiu a parcela de seu aparecimento outra vez e vai começar de mimimi novamente. Que seja na festa pelo menos. – Emmett é uma sutilidade em pessoa.

- É aí que você se engana, Jasper não só adorou, ele amou. Posso ler em seus pensamentos. E não foi só ele metade dessa sala está louca por ele nesse exato momento. – foi a primeira vez que fiquei feliz que Edward pudesse ler minha mente.

-Sério! – Disse Rosalie em tom de deboche.

- Parabéns meu filho. Foi um ótimo trabalho sabe disso e o que foi retratado nesse filme não é nem metade do que fez por nós naquela época tão difícil. – Carlisle, meu pai amado.

- Isso quer dizer que o tio Jasper não vai mais fazer mimimi. De quem eu e tio Emmett vamos rir agora? – Nessie bufou.

- Nessie, não fale assim de seu tio. – Bella ralhou com ela.

- Deixa Bella, eu estou feliz. E pode ficar tranqüila Nessie, continuarei com meus mimimis. – Rindo me posicionei do lado de minha esposa. – Oh espere, eu preciso terminar isso. – Me sentei no cinema e abri o notebook novamente.

_E então eu estou aqui terminando essa carta aberta a todos agradecendo pela minha grande chance. Finalmente sei que Meyer e Rosenberg não me odeiam tanto assim. Meyer diante de meu sucesso graças ao filme, por favor escreva um livro sobre mim. Sei que tem tempo, afinal você escreveu sobre a Bree e veja ela morreu no final das contas e não fez o menor sucesso na tela. _

_Obrigada a todos os fãs, a autora, a roteirista Melissa Rosenberg , produtores e etc. _

_Sinto-me amado novamente. _

_Atenciosamente, _

_Jasper Hale. _

- Nessie, olha só ele já está fazendo mimimi! – Não tinha percebido que Emmett estava lendo atrás de mim.

- Emmett! - Rosnei

- Calma Jazz é brincadeira. – E estourou em uma risada escandalosa.

- Calma meu amor, viu eu disse que sua hora também chegaria.

- É disse mesmo, a hora de Jasper Hale demorou, mas finalmente meu personagem ganhou destaque nessa saga. – Sorri triunfante!

**Fim!**

**_**_** Melissa Rosenberg - Roteirista da saga ( sim é ela que destrói e distorce algumas coisas...)

* * *

**Curtiram?**

**Eu não sou Team Jasper, sou Team Edward, mas como nunca saberei o que me atingiu naquela sala de cinema. **

**E o Jasper mereceu após 2 livros sem um grande destaque, fiz essa one-shot. E se você ainda não assistiu Eclipse, corra!  
**

**AGORA FAÇAM A AUTORA QUE VIBROU INSANAMENTE PELOS BÍCEPS DO CARLISLE FELIZ E ME DEIXEM REVIEWS!  
**


	2. Vem gente!

Vamos fazer o marketing / convite para saírem da moitinha e comparecerem a nova fic.

* * *

_Um Crime Perfeito. _

**Resumo:**

O Marido de Isabella fora assassinado!

James Swan o premiê da França foi assassinado de maneira brutal. Sua esposa presenciou o fato, desde então muito abalada, foi parar em uma clinica, meses se passam e nenhum sinal do Assassino. Bella nunca quis falar sobre o assunto, e diz não se lembrar dos fatos e nem do rosto do assassino. Uma nova onda de assassinatos vem ocorrendo. Premiês, Ministros, Gângsters.

Todos são assassinados da mesma forma que marido de Bella, ou pior ela por sua vez está bem e quer recomeçar sua vida, infelizmente o assassino de seu marido não pensa da mesma forma. Bella sofrerá as conseqüências de ter sido tão fiel ao marido, até na hora de sua morte. O assassino quer que ela pague com sua vida, mas será que o Agente do FBI Edward Cullen irá deixar isso acontecer?

**www. fanfiction . net /s/6933060/2**

* * *

**Esperando pelas leitoras =D **


End file.
